Blood Covered Snow
by XxblackXxXangelxX
Summary: The Varia finds a baby and they decide that they would raise this baby and call her Yuki. She learns how to read, cook and even fight from them! As she gets older she faces many adventures and problems...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – a baby….?

**A/N: Hey guys this is Yuni-chan, this is my first fanfic I've ever written :S so any feedback would be great and would help me a lot~ :D Ill probably change the point of view a couple times in the story cuz well it'd be a lot more interesting that way! Anyways, hope u enjoy! 3 ^^**

The snow became stained in blood from the bodies that were being ripped apart by Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad, the Varia. Xanxus smirked as he slaughtered a member of a small mafia family. "What trash," He turned to his followers who were also smirking as blood was being sprayed everywhere.

"Is it really okay to let little Bel-chan come with us? He's only eiggghhttt you know~" Lussuria said in a high pitched voice while he fixed his sunglasses into a better position. He glanced at Bel from the corner of his eye before giving full attention to his boss.

"Ushishishishi don't call the prince little, peasant" Bel threw a knife at Lussuria which had missed and instead hit a tree. He had a sadistic smile on his face "Kachiinnng," angrily, he got another knife and attempted to throw it at Luss but was interrupted when Xanxus spoke.

"That scum may only be eight but he killed his own family and that's why we got him into the Varia" Xanxus stared at Bel as he put down his knife and looked around to see if there were any more "toys" to play with.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIII! STOP WASTING TIME AND LETS CONTINUE OUR LITTLE FUN BEFORE THE NINTH FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS" Squalo's voice sounded impatient and he slashed the air sideways to show his frustration. "MAMMON FIND OUT IF THERES ANY MORE MEMBERS TO KILL OFF BEFORE WE HEAD BACK"

"Okay but it won't come cheap" Mammon smirked as he flew over and sat on Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! GREEDY BASTARD!" He swung his sword to get Mammon off "DON'T USE MY HEAD AS TRANSPORTATION!" Squalo stormed off cursing under his breath, and looked for anyone else that was alive.

Everyone sighed and followed him through the snow storm. "B-boss its c-cold" Levi shivered uncontrollably and looked frozen to death.

"Shut up scum," Xanxus punched Levi in the head and continued walking like nothing had happened. He sensed a presence and took out his gun, running through the empty void between him and his enemy. As soon as he saw moving flesh, he fired golden dying will flames at what appeared to be a full grown man with spiky black hair.

The mysterious man dodged it and took out a whip that looked worn out and absolutely drenched in blood. He looked tired and fell onto his knees. Levi went towards the vulnerable man to take him out so the boss wouldn't have to dirty his hands. "No nooo NOOOOO D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He tried running away but tripped and he looked up at Levi with a frightened look on his face.

Levi took out his umbrellas that he wore on his back and they were flung into the sky and circled around the man. "Levi Volta" Thunder came shooting out of the umbrellas and basically fried him to a crisp.

"Ushishishishi how weak, the prince is bored" Bel yawned loudly and frowned a little bit but then reverted back to his sadistic grin. He saw something moving and quickly flung a knife towards it. The eight year old expected a body to fall down but instead…

"VOOOOOIIIII YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"You've disgraced the boss"

"You'll never get any money if you're this stupid"

"Bel-chan~ you've killed a poor little bird!~" Just like Luss had said a small blue bird fell down and landed on the icy hard ground.

"EEEEEHHHHH?" Bel stared at the dead bird a little taken back, "Ushishishishi the prince meant to kill it!" The prince started sweating "The prince was getting bored…" He tried lying to avoid humiliation and surely enough the rest of the Varia members fell for it.

Before anyone could say anything to try to make fun of Bel, Squalo spotted something somewhere in the distance and without another second ran towards it and tried attacking it but something was in the way. "Vooooiii what just happened?" He then took a good look at who he had attacked and no words came out of his mouth.

"Ehhhh? It's an invisible shield~" Luss squealed and also seemed as surprised as everyone else.

"Boss it's only a baby!" Levi pointed his finger at it in shock. He still seemed frozen as he struggled to move any further.

Xanxus went towards this baby and with all his might tried to slaughter it but even with his incredible dying will flames, nothing seemed to work. The baby started crying hard which pissed him off even more then he already was because he couldn't kill it.

"That shield… it's a very high leveled skill" Mammon eyed the baby carefully. The bitter cold made it cry even harder.

"Hey why don't we keep the poor thing? It looks so cold and look it's a… girl!" Lussuria picked the baby girl up that was covered up with a thin brown blanket "Don't worry mommy's here~" He calmed her down a bit and she stopped crying then fell into a light slumber.

"Tsk, keep that thing…?" Xanxus glared at Lussuria and looked ready to stab him a thousand times but then thought about it a bit and smirked "Fine, but you have to train that trash up so I can have fun when I kill it when it gets older"

"Ushishishishi if someone is going to train that thing up, the prince should do it… after all the prince is the most powerful!" Belphegor held a knife between his two fingers as if he were displaying his great fighting technique.

The Varia with a new weight on their hands headed back to their castle. After a long day in the cold everyone decided to take a nice peaceful break to let all the exhaustion melt away…. until they heard a certain baby crying at the top of its lungs that filled the entire place with an awful noise that made it IMPOSSIBLE to have any peace at all…

"VOOOOOOOIIII LUSS CANT YOU SHUT THAT DAMN BRAT UP?" Squalo threw an expensive looking vase at the wall. The baby cried even louder than he could yell now.

To his surprise Bel took the baby girl into his arms and she instantly stopped crying and even giggled a little.

_Bel's point of view_

The prince would make it so the baby would be like a princess and maybe even worship the prince "Ushishishishi the baby peasant likes the prince" I patted her head and to her amusement, held onto my arm tightly.

"It looks like _it _likes you too scum" Xanxus kicked the door open. It was only a month since I moved into this shithole. It's nothing compared to my castle that the prince lived in. As I started thinking about home, memories of ...of killing my brother filled my head. A huge grin lit up my face as I remembered stabbing knives into his pitiful body. I haven't had any fun like that in ages.

"Vooooiii we can't just call this keep calling her _it_ or _thing_ or _trash_, we need to give her a name!" Squalo was right, it was damn irritating to keep called her something besides a name.

"The prince has thought of a perfect name" The prince is a genius! "It'll be Yuki, meaning snow ushishishi"

Everyone looked at me. Eyes staring at me which somewhat pierced my skin. "Ahhhhh Bel-nii-chan that's a wonderful name, right Yuki-chan?~" Luss took Yuki from me and held her up and played with her. What's up with this weird peasant? He's acting like Yuki's mother for crying out loud! Boss is just scary, Squ-senpai is loud, Levi is just stupid and acts like bosses puppy dog, Luss is a perverted gay guy and Mammon is this greedy money-obsessed baby! What kind of crazy bitches are they... ushishishishi well at least there were missions where I could throws my knives at lowly peasants bodies...

"Oi make sure the "trash" doesn't make a sound while I sleep or your gonna get the shit beaten out of you tomorrow trash" Xanxus walked away looking extremely pissed that he had to keep a baby in his castle.

I went to my room and polished my beautifully designed knives. All 200 of them. Tired as I was I fell down onto my bed. Not a sound was made last night… I guess Lussuria did something about Yuki. Tomorrow would be full of new challenges… how are we, an independent assassination squad going to take care of a little baby!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- A family_

**A/N: Hey guys its Yuni-chan again! ^o^ Hmm I forgot to do one of those disclaimer thingies in the last chapter sooooo here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, blah, blah, blah.**

**Anyways. Hope you guys like the second chapter I've been busy with homework, piano and clarinet practice, and I have to read some stupid book for English….. Unless manga counts as books I don't like em…..**

"Goooood mooooorrrnniinnggg everyone! Rise and shine, today were going SHOPPING~!" Lussuria sang out those words and held Yuki while twirling around happily. This was enough to piss off the rest of the Varia members "Ehhh Squ-nii-chan, whats with the long face?~"

"VOOOOOOOOIIIII, ITS FUCKING SIX IN THE MORNING! AND WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING RETARDED BASTARD!" Yet another expensive-looking vase was thrown to the wall. Mammon twitched a little and bit his lip, almost hard enough that a drop of blood came out.

"Oi, trash…. you woke me up" Bloodshot-eyes stared at Yuki and then at everyone else. Xanxus was angry since he was woken up, and Xanxus doesn't like being woken up… but despite how pissed he was, he was too tired to do anything… but they were sure to get hell later!

"Ushishishishi the prince wants to go out too because the prince wants to eat some sushi" Bel grinned and because he got bored, decided to randomly throw a knife at Levi "Oops finger slipped ushishishi"

"You brat, that almost hit the boss!" Levi had dodged the sudden attack and chased Bel around the mansion until he unfortunately ran into the door and now his nose was all red and flattened. Too bad nobody in the room cared, and so he was ignored. Oh well!

"Ooohhh Xanxus-chaaaan~ Come on now honey, we can buy you some wine and a nice steak if you come aloooongg~"

.

.

.

.

Xanxus didn't have any expression on his face "Fine but keep that piece of shit over there away from me" He turned his head to the baby and then back to the ground. His unhealthy obsession with steak and wine was what had won him over.

"Mu maybe I'll go the bank, I need to check on my savings" Said the purple acrobaleno with a greedy smile.

The Varia went to their garage, which was Bel's first time there too. "Ushishishishi the prince isn't going to ride in such a filthy car" The car in front of them had so much dust on it you couldn't even see what color it was. The prince didn't like this.

"Bastard, don't call the boss's car filthy!" Levi took little Bel's neck and strangled it. He was much larger than the cute eight-year old and so the "mighty" Bel couldn't do anything "Payback for the little knife thing you pulled back there that could have hurt our boss!"

"Get your dirty hands off of the prince" He half choked and swung his hands around as he was running out of air.

"God dammit leave the fricking kid alone and just get in the car would ya?" The silver short-haired boy pointed his sword towards the two fighting and gave them a monstrous look.

Bel muttered to himself after Levi dropped him "The prince isn't a kid" and luckily for him no one else heard him or the 'loud one' would get him. Xanxus lazily went into the driver's seat and gripped the wheel tightly scowling. Mammon, Levi and Luss got into the backseat… anyone who wanted to sit in the front seat NEXT TO XANXUS would probably have their heads sliced off…

"Vooooooiiii fuck this, I am not riding in that over-crowded dusty car" Squalo took the cover off his car to show a… sports car! There was room to fit only two people.

Belphegor thought to himself "Ehhhh should the prince ride with the scary one" He glanced at the beat-up dusty car and the empty seat next to Xanxus "Or should the prince ride with the loud one?" He eyed the sports car and quickly made a decision "Ushishishi the prince will ride in the sports car" The blonde haired boy took Yuki-chan from Luss before climbing into the front seat or Xanxus would have just snapped and kill them all.

Xanxus pressed on the car pedal and it basically flew like a plane (but on the ground) with twists and turns… and to Xanxus's amusement almost ran innocent people over. Behind the crazy out-of-control car where Xanxus was probably drunk, was a nice sports car slowly getting out of the garage…. very slowly….

"SQU-SENPAI EVEN THAT TURTLE IS MOVING FASTER THAN US, THE PRINCE DOESN'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!" Bel-chan stared out the window and compared to the speed they were going at, the small turtle looked like it was running!

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hours later

"VOOOOOIIIII WERE HERE, WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?"

"They're obviously shopping by now, peasant"

"SO THEY MADE IT HERE BEFORE WE DID? SHIT I LOST TO THAT XANXUS!"

"WAAAAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A loud scream came from Yuki's little mouth.

"You woke the baby up you loud idiot" Bel situated four knives between each of his fingers on his right arm threatening Squalo.

"I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT BASTARD, THAT DAMN BABY IS LOUDER THAN ME ANYWAYS" A hiss was followed after he slammed the car door shut and walked away until he was lost in the crowd.

"Ushishishishi it looks like the loud peasant is gone now. Maybe I'll go get some sushi… and a little 'fun'…. ushishishishi." He walked towards a large sushi shop where he saw this old man. The prince placed Yuki down on a chair "She can take care of herself now cant she? Ushishishi I might just kill that old looking man…. hmm whats this?"

The man making sushi took a giant fish, threw it into the air and before it came down, it was cut into little pieces, wrapped around with seaweed and then it would land perfectly into a white glistening plate. This stopped the prince from going all murder-crazy as this man's skill with the knife had left him with awe.

"Amazing… you're almost as good as the prince with knives" The sadistic little boy tried getting up on a seat but this proved to be a hard task for him since he was so small and the chairs were for tall adults.

"Haha well I've been trained to do this for many years… hey little boy where are your parents?" The old man looked concerned and put his large kitchen knife down to look at Bel and to Yuki who was staring at a painting on the wall.

"Ushishishishi I-"He began but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey dad I am back!" A young little boy probably around Bel's age, who resembled the old man entered through the wooden door, holding a silver baseball bat. He wore a cheerful smile as he hurried to go to his father's side.

"Welcome back Yamamoto" He let a little bit of tension in his body out and his frown turned into a warm smile "You'll help your old man out right?" He handed him an apron, already knowing the answer. Yamamoto nodded and headed to the kitchen without even stopping to look at Yuki or Bel. He had left his beat-up baseball bat leaning on the wall. Bel, completely forgetting about Yuki, caught her before she fell off.

"…B-Be…l…" A little whisper came from her mouth. This was the first word she had ever spoken!

"Eh what was that now? Did Yuki-chan just say the prince's name?" He started feeling bad about leaving a baby all alone by its own "Ushishishi of course you said the princes name, after all Yuki is the princes 'princess servant'!"

"Aye you know what you look like a **nice** kid! I'll give you some free sushi how bout it? Said the man who could've been slaughtered thirty minutes ago by that very 'nice' kid. Bel quickly took the plate and basically engulfed the whole thing….. Well he did try giving one to Yuki but she had already fallen asleep in the little boy's arms.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh check, check, cheeeeccck~" Lussuria checked off the things on his list that he needed for Yuki-chan and whatever else they needed. "Hmmm I should probably get a little steak for that Xanxus" He put a couple dozen frozen steaks into his shopping trolley and got out the store after paying of course.

"OOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGG~ A SALE OFF AT MY FAVORITE STORE!"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII YOU BASTARDS CALL YOURSELF SWORD EXPERTS? IF YOU CANT BEAT ME THEN YOUR NOTHING BUT A PILE OF SHIT" Screamed Squalo in victory as there were unconscious men everywhere. "TSK HOW BORING, MAYBE ILL GO CHANLLANGE THAT WEAK LOOKING MARTIAL ARTS CLUB!"

And off Squalo went.

After 30 minutes

"YOU CALL YOURSELF FUCKING GUN EXPERTS? YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN THE KENDO AND MARTIAL ARTS AND ALL THOSE OTHER SHITTY FIGHTING CLUBS I SHUT DOWN!"

"Oi trash where the fuck is my wine?" A scary Xanxus grabbed a waitresses arm and almost snaps it off.

"S-sorry sir I h-have it right h-here! The poor red-haired waitress pours some clear alcohol into a nice big glass. She catches a glimpse of guns tucked away in his pockets and awkwardly walks away, probably leaving town now….

Xanxus smothers his face in a rare steak….. "This tastes like shit" He gets up and throws the wine glass at a big fat ugly man currently eating four servings of French fries, eight plates of sheer meat and a couple cans of coke…..

"Piece of fat shit" He takes out his dying will flame guns and blasts it near the door and leaves while everyone in the restaurant is in a panic.

All the Varia members meet at the car but as they were about to go home…

"We have a letter for you from the ninth" Two dark skinned twin girls with pink hair show up out of nowhere.

"Vooooooiiii who the fuck are you?" Squalo gets into a battle stance, "Don't you fucking touch my car bastards!" He protectively guards his sports car while scowling.

"A letter from the ninth?" Mammon asks curiously and flies to get a letter with Vongola dying will flames sealing it.

"We are the Cervello; we are loyal only to the Vongola Famiglia." Both Cervello chicks said in perfect synchronization.

Mammon hands the letter to Xanxus then hastily retreats back to his spot.

Xanxus takes a look at the letter reluctantly from his father that he had lived his whole life with.

"_To my dearest son Xanxus,_

_I was disappointed when I heard you, who were leading the Varia, to attack a small weak mafia family that was our ally. _

_I was more shocked when I heard you found a baby, the age of 1 and a half, that even you couldn't defeat. This baby should be taken into the hands of someone else and return it to her rightful owners._

_I request the Varia to meet me and to hand over the baby tomorrow. The Varia is to be disbanded. That will be all. _

_From,_

_Your father."_

"He's going to take Yuki back?" Bel's rage unleashed and he threw as many knives at the letter before Xanxus until it was nothing more then ripped little pieces that slowly sprinkled to the ground.

"Tsk my damn father isn't going to take my trash away….. Besides we need her power in the Varia even if she's trash" Xanxus grinded his teeth.

"Ehhhhhh? This is horrriiiibblleee! If we don't do as the ninth says, we might be in some series troublllee~" Lussuria sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Were not gonna fucking give her up" Squalo insisted that he would fight with everyone just because the idea of fighting excited him "And what fucking right owners? Anyone who leaves a baby in blood covered snow isn't gonna take our loud bastard Yuki!"

"Mu if Yuki goes I'll be the smallest one here again" Even the money greedy acrobaleno wanted her to stay… er even if it wasn't for the right reasons.

"Tell my damn father that we're not going to give up our powerful ass piece of trash" The scarred man took out his X-guns "Tell him that Cervello bitches"

"…." The mysterious masked girls said nothing but nodded. And with that they disappeared into thin air or what it seemed like what had happened.

Yuki still asleep in "Prince the Rippers" arms, unconsciously murmurs "….bel….."

After a couple minutes of utter silence, a loud voice breaks the quietness,

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII WHERE THE HELL IS THAT UMBRELLA IDIOT"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH LEVI'S GONE MISSING?~"

"Ushishishishi good riddance"

"Is this your doing Xanxus?" Viper, Mammon's former name, looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh him? That scum kept on following me so I tied him up and put him at the back trunk" Said Xanxus with a vile smirk and red evil eyes as he opened up the back of his dusty old car to reveal Levi all tied up.

"B-boss!" Poor little umbrella freak tried to get out of the ropes but nothing he did helped. It didn't help that his large body made it impossible to move around either.

"Ahhhhh Xanxus-chaaaan your just sooooo crueeel~" Luss yelped as he tried getting the tight ropes off of Levi.

"Oi trash stay in there" He locked the back trunk and pushed Lussuria and Mammon into the back seat. He jumped into the front, grips the wheel and drives away at probably 120 mph while closing the door a little over five seconds after he flew off.

That just left Bel, Yuki and Squalo left who was overly protective of his car….

"Vooooooiiii knife freak get in, let's try and beat that Xanxus bastard there"

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

Again 2 hours later

"Kachinnnnng!" Bel angrily throws a knife at Squalo's sports car tire when he jumps out, "Ushishishishi peasant how dare you make the prince wait so long" He throws another knife at Squalo with one hand, making sure Yuki-chan was safe in his other arm and that she doesn't fall out of his hands.

"VVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE RIDDEN IN THAT SHITTY CAR?" His short hair bounced as he moved his body while reflecting Bel's knife. This woke up little Yuki but she stayed calm and no sound came out of her. They went into the Varia's dining area where the Xanxus and Levi stood while Mammon was just in another world while he looked at his wallet.

"Oi trash you're late"

"SHUT UP BASTARD YOU WERE JUST REALLY EARLY"

"Boss! Should I punish him for you?"

"LIKE YOU CAN LAND A HIT ON ME UMBRELLA BASTARD"

"Ushishishishi the prince will kill you all"

"AAAAAAHHHHH Lets take a photo! With all of us in it! Sort of like… a faaammmmiiillllyyy!" Luss came flowing out the door like ocean tides and had a camera in his hands. He put it on timer and quickly went in front of it while everyone was still fighting.

"Snap" Xanxus looked drunk and had his eyes closed while he took out his X-guns, Squalo was pissed and was fighting with Levi while yelling at Xanxus, Bel had four knives in his hand just about ready to throw while there was a smiling Yuki in his hands looking straight into the eye of the camera, while Lussuria was just there smiling like the gay guy he was with his cool shades, and er Mammon was caught counting his money without realizing what was happening around him.

Everyone stopped fighting and yelling at each other. The photo was printed and was handed out to each one of the Varia members, including Yuki.

"Ushishishishi a family?" Bel seemed pleased yet pissed? It was damn right better than his real family he killed…. but did he really want a family?

Xanxus was too drunk and just shot a wall and it exploded into rubbles and he went through it to go to his throne where Levi followed after him.

"Tsk call us whatever you what" Squalo turned the other way, with a slight smile and went up to his room.

"Aaaaaah Bel-chan hand Yuki-nee-san to me and I'll put her in the baby room" Luss took the cute little baby and skipped away happily.

Bel went upstairs all worn out but before going to bed, he practiced throwing some knives at the black wall. Tomorrow the Varia would have to fight for their family. Besides the ninth, who knows who might just show up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Frozen **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything :( sad face**

**A/N: Heeeeeyyyy its Yuni-chan! ^^ hmm I wonder where I am going with this story :p I got lots of idea's for when Yuki gets older but not quite sure what to put when she's still a baby... o/o anyway eenjoooooy ^^ feel free 2 make suggestions lol :p**

*eats steak* …

*sips wine* ….

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII YOU DAMN SHITTY BOSS! AREN'T YOU FORGETING THAT WERE GONNA FIGHT TODAY?" A loud echo filled the ears of the Varia headquarters and woke little Bel up. Squalo made his hands into a tight fist showing excitement to see fresh blood.

"The boss can do whatever he wants!" Levi angrily protested.

"Shut up" The boss put his mouth to the Montreal styled steak and bit it furiously. "If prey comes, I can just beat them while I am sitting on my throne"

"IF YOU ALWAYS JUST SIT ON YOUR THRONE EATING STEAK AND DRINKING WINE YOU'LL BECAME A FAT ASS" Squalo's pissed off ness reached the climax and he was getting impatient waiting for the ninth and other people to invade and probably start a war or something.

"Ushishishi Squ-senpai the prince sees the loud peasant got the insects to guard outside" Bel was pulling a poor lower-ranked Varia officer who was unconscious, "Can't the prince skewer the insect just a little…? _It's just an insect after all_"

"Bel-nii-chaaaan let the poor little darling down, for now just go get us some breakfast would you dear~?" Luss sprang out of the hallway and into Xanxus's "throne room".

"Vooooooiiii I like that idea, that brat hasn't done anything useful at all yet" Hollered the great swordsman in a bad temper.

"Ushishishi the prince doesn't have to do anything; don't you have any servants here you lowly peasant trash?" Bel snickered and carefully examined his beautiful knife he made himself. Last night he had polished them until its shine blinded you, but of course by the time Prince the Ripper gets all psycho on people, the blinding shine will be covered by a dark red liquid.

"Xanxus didn't like the way they prepared his steak so….. He slaughtered them" Mammon appeared out of nowhere. He was probably there the whole time, but was just using his illusion powers or something.

"Oi shitty scum you're the trash here, do something useful or you get the hell out, understand?" Xanxus was still on his throne….. *"the Xanxus stare"* …like a boss….

"Spoiled brat y-you better l-listen to the b-boss!" Leviathan was mesmerized by the evil glare that was staring into each and every single person's soul in the room.

"Y-yes the prince will go make b-breakfast!" Bel put his knife in his pocket of the Varia's uniform which was on top of his favorite shirt; a stripped black and purple tee.

"IT LOOKS LIKE YUKI-CHANNN'S AWAKE 3~!" Luss picked up the crawling baby and turned the door knob to the kitchen. "Bel, honey, I'll help you alright?"

"Ushishishi Ill make my "princess servant" help too" He went to the kitchen, and took a close look at the cupboard filled with food and looked almost as if he was disgusted.

"Bel honey, why don't we make some eggs and bacon?" Lussuria helped the confused prince and opened the fridge taking out a dozen eggs and some fresh slices of bacon.

Yuki took some bread from her "moms" hands and put it in the toaster. "Ahhhhh my little Yuki's so talented!" While Luss and Yuki (ok not really Yuki…) got drinks, Bel flipped and turned eggs. Lastly he took a handful of bacon and it sizzled on the pan, spraying little spurts of oil everywhere.

"Voooooooiii finally, get that fucking shit over here!"

"I don't see any steak; you're going to get sliced up little trash"

"Kachingg" The prince was getting pissed. "Just eat the eggs and bacon would ya!" He grumpily went over to his seat and digged in, and everyone else did the same.

The low-ranked officer, who was knocked out, woke up to an egg, toast and bacon aroma. "EH ARENT YOU FORGETTING INVADERS ARE GOING TO ATTACK SOON?" He yelled in urgency "THE NINTH WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED" The dark haired officer ran out the door joining his comrades to protect Varia headquarters.

"You didn't tell them we're FIGHTING the NINTH did you Squalo Superbi?" Mammon scratched his head and yawned. He slowly (and bravely) came to sit on Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIII I TOLD YOU DON'T USE MY HEAD AS TRANSPORTATION!" His gravity-defying silver hair stuck up from his head even more and he grabbed the acrobaleno and threw it off. "Why the fuck would I tell them? They'd never come if they knew we were fighting the ninth"

"You idiot shark, when they DO find out wouldn't they just join the ninth's side" Levi pointed his big fat finger at Squalo.

"What I just thought it'd be more fun to slaughter more bastards" He innocently spoke but the evil expression on his face didn't match it.

"Ushishishi they'll be here soon, the prince knows everything" Belphegor looked out the window to see a couple new faces.

*BOOM*

"I'll be on my throne, if any of you disturb me Ill skewer you" Xanxus's scars made him look even more monstrous and scared the shit outta everyone.

The door was blown to pieces and an old looking man with dying will flames on his forehead broke through with a younger looking man by his side.

"Don't resist Xanxus, we have already gotten your soldiers to join our side" The young man with a black suit had blonde hair and held blue flames in his hands.

"Thou shall not escape us, Varia" A little boy with short brown hair was half hidden behind the blonde mafia man. He had the same color of flame but it wasn't as strong.

"Were not gonna break up Varia or hand over Yuki, you shitty father" Xanxus got up onto his feet and carelessly got out his X-guns aiming it at the ninth. "You damaged my castle, now you're going to die"

"Heh well then if you won't cooperate with us…." He came at Xanxus with his bare hands covered in a blue flame only to be blocked off by Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOOIII WHO THE FUCK DOYOU THINK YOU ARE, GOING AT THE BOSS LIKE THAT?"

"Tsk, you're a feisty one" He broke the wall behind him going into the open field, and Squalo followed giving him a slash from above. The fight looked like a tie. Everyone else fought the low-ranked officers which would be a piece of cake, if there wasn't such an overwhelming number.

"Vooooooiiii bastard you're not bad" They were both exhausted, but Squalo put in one final ending attack that had struck the blonde man.

He fled from the battle and headed towards where the ninth and Xanxus were, however Squalo's attack was so damaging, he fell to the ground.

"Tsk better help that damn boss" He spoke to himself and went to Xanxus's aid.

He hid behind a pillar that had been shattered to pieces, so he could do a surprise on the ninth when Xanxus was in trouble.

"Why the fuck did I have to become the boss of Varia if I am going to be the tenth?"

"Well son…. think of it… as training…."

"Don't fucking lie trash, I know you're not my dad, I know everything about it!" He shot at the man in front of him who he used to call father.

The ninth had no choice but to put on his dying will flame gloves on. He dodged the strong golden fireball and as Xanxus came at him with fury,

"Zero Point Breakthrough" a fierce coldness overwhelmed Xanxus as he was trapped in an unmeltable ice.

Squalo hiding behind a half broken pillar, couldn't believe what he heard or saw. Just when the ninth left, he rushed over to the now frozen Varia boss.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that a bit too extreme, Timoteo?"<p>

"It had to be done Iemitsu" The ninth spoke to his External Advisor of Vongola with sadness in his now teary eyes.

"They'll soon come after your guardians Vongola rings you know…." Iemitsu warned his master and a stern look overpowered his usually lazy happy face. He cringed because he was still injured from the fight with Squalo Superbi.

"If he is to come back then…. many lives may be taken by him as he will be enraged more than ever"

Just then the door swung open and a little brown-haired boy came falling to the floor where Timoteo and Iemitsu's eyes had turned its attention to.

"Basil-chan it's not very polite to eavesdrop!" He patted Basil's head and helped the little boy up.

"I am sorry master! I just wanted to ask if thou could train me a bit more but then I heard thou overtalking with Timoteo-dono…. I thought that it would be rude to come in while thou spoke with the ninth" He finished his simple explanation and put on his innocent puppy eyes face just to make sure he wouldn't get yelled at.

"Aw its 'k" He rubbed his head while holding a huge grin on his rough face. "I'll train you some more after ok? Just lemme talk with the ninth a bit" The man motioned his hands to the door, indicating that he wanted some private time to talk without a snooping kid eavesdropping.

Basil-chan nodded and ran out the door, and started practicing before he would do the real deal with his master.

"Who is that little boy Iemitsu?" The ninth now spoke after the interruption, which Basil had created.

"Well…" His voice suddenly got much more quiet than usual "He lost his parents when he was just a little boy…"

* * *

><p>"Hmm? Hey little boy whats your name" In front of me was this little boy, with torn clothes and he looks pretty hungry…. reminds me of my cute little boy back home…. all small and cute!<p>

I bent down to where he was sitting and looked him straight in the eye.

"…" He didn't seem to understand. "Chi sei….?" Italian? He asked me who I was. I told him I was the second man in charge of a huge mafia called Vongola. Whether he believed me at that time or not, who knows! He told me his name was Basil, and you know what? I just felt too bad for the little guy so I decided I'd take care of him…..

I soon taught him English, well er… the English I taught him might have been a liddle too outdated…. heh well no matter.

One day when I saw a faint blue fire on Basil's forehead, I went up to him comfortably in my orange work pants and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Hmm you seem to be able to hold a dying will flame…. yes…. rain attribute…. alright Basil-chan as of today I'll become your master in training!"

"M-me? A d-dying will f-flame? M-m-me?" Before he could stutter anymore, I handed him a Metal Edge weapon that looked kinda like a boomerang.

"Here kid" I handed him dying will pills "They'll help" I saw him swallow the pills with a little bit of a struggle but then he got it. Blah all this training has gotten me tired…. OH HOW I JUST WANT TO GO BACK HOME TO MY NANA-CHAN AND SLEEP, EAT AND DO NOTHING ALL DAY.

"Master, when I become stronger, I'll make it up to thou for helping me for what you have done for me"

"Haha don't sweat it kid"

* * *

><p>"I see" Timoteo smiled "You are very kind"<p>

"Well I couldn't just leave him….. Besides he's got potential, his rain attribute flames are going to be powerful, once I am done with him of course heh" Iemitsu smiled too, "Well I am gonna go train the kid now, he's going to need some for the upcoming….."

The ninth nodded before Iemitsu could finish his sentence, and with that he left.

"Iemitsu-dono!" Basil got into his hyper will mode right away.

"Woah you've been practicing a lot haven't ya?" The External Advisor of Vongola seemed very pleased but that sweet look on his face suddenly turned serious "I am going to teach you a few new things today Basil…. You're going to need them when they come…."

"The Varia?"

"So you really were eavesdropping….. Well you would've found out anyways…. these techniques I am about to teach you…." He paused for a second "They're to protect you in case they catch you, but don't worry I'll send you somewhere safe and far away for a bit-

"No" Basil's hair covered his eyes now and he walked toward his master slowly.

"I am going to….. With my own hands….. PROTECT VONGOLA"

"K-kid…."

"I have to make it up to thou for that day…. and so I am going to protect Vongola with everyone else!"

* * *

><p>"What should we do? The prince doesn't know" Bel looked at the ice that just wouldn't melt, from all angles.<p>

"Maybe Mammon might know!~" Luss examined the ice with Bel and continued speaking, utterly defeated from finding a solution "Where is that Mammon baby anyways?"

"Voooooooooooiiiiii its only ice right? Let's go to the beach!"

"Aaaahhhhh good thinking Squ-chan, the sun is always hot when you're near the beaaaach!"

"I'll go if it means we can get the boss back"

"Ushishishishi the prince likes this idea; the prince needs a little break anyways"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII THIS IS NOT A BREAK, THIS IS A SERIES MISSION!"

30 minutes later

.

.

.

.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII BASTARD GIVE ME THE BALL!"

"Ushishishi shark peasant wouldn't be able to hit the ball anyways!"

The volley ball was finally thrown to Squalo and *boom* it exploded…..

"Awwwww squalo-chaaaaan now we have nothing to do!" Lussuria complained in his usually high pitched voice.

Xanxus's thoughts inside ice: MOTHERFUCKING STUPID TRASH, I AM GOING TO SLICE THEM ALL ONCE I GET OUTTA THIS ICE

"Muu you are all stupid aren't you; this ice is unmeltable" Viper *cough cough* MAMMON came out of nowhere and started lecturing the Varia members "It can only be melted using very powerful dying will flames so that would be…"

"THE VONGOLA RINGS!" They all sang out in unison.

Xanxus's thoughts inside ice: HOW COULD YOU TRASH BE SO FUCKING STUPID? LIKE THE SUN COULD MELT ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH A TECHNIQUE MADE BY PRIMO

Yuki, clueless as she was, just smiled and nodded, giggling a little to ease up her atmosphere filled with tension.

They all went back to Varia headquarters, which was still smashed to pieces from the fight with the ninth. Levi carefully put the frozen Xanxus next to his still whole, throne.

"Ushishishi so to bring up Xanxus, we need to get the Vongola rings?" Bel, still not clear about any of this, tugged on Squalo's sleeve.

"Ya…. but the ninth's guardians will be there so it'll be a fucking hard mission" Squalo then toke a box out of his pocket "And that's why I got these"

In the box were rings….

"What are these" Leviathan eyed the shiny looking rings.

"I got these made just for us, they're…. Varia rings! It increases your natural ability (whatever that is) by 1000%"

"Ushishishishi a ring fit for a prince" Bel's ring had a crown shape on it with a purple gem in the middle. He happily put it on his finger and examined it by holding it up and letting the light show the details.

"Muu, Yuki will have to stay… its too dangerous"

"Ahhhhh then I'll have to stay with my 'Yuki-bear' besides fighting old guys is sooooo not my style" Luss sat down on the sofa and gave everyone ear pieces. "We caaaan reach each other with theeese"

Everyone nodded, put their ear pieces on and then put their Varia rings on their fingers.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII LETS GO BEAT UP THOSE BASTARDS!"

Squalo, Bel, Mammon and Levi have left their home, Varia Castle, to go and seek revenge for Xanxus! Many battles await them!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Maze

"Hehe while the boys are gone….. I can go on my shopping spree~!" I squealed and jumped in joy while I watched the blood—thirsty members storm off into the distance.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIII LUSSURIA WECAN FUCKING HEAR YOU FROM THE EAR PIECE! BASTARD YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GUARD YUKI AND THE CASTLE NOT GO ON SOME SHITTY SHOPPING SPREE"

My ear went deaf and I quickly took off the ear piece. *sigh* seriously I have like no time to go all out on shopping, not with these little cutie "vampires." They just can't get enough blood but I just can't get over SHOPPING!

"AAAAAAAAWWWWW BUUUUUUUT SSQQQQUUU-CHAAAAAAN PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE-"

"NO"

"COME ON SQU-CHAN DARLING, I'LL MAKE YOUR FAVORITE DISH WHEN YOU COME BACK!"

"…..NO….."

"**BUT SQU- I BET YUKI-CHAN WOULD LOVE IT TOO-**"

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD FINE, JUST STOP CALLING ME THAT SHITTY NICKNAME AND STOP ANNOYING THE FUCK OUTTA ME GOT IT?" Hehe I made the cute little guy even louder.

"Ushishishishi Squ-senpai is mad" I heard little Bel-chan's cute but crazy voice in my ba-UTIFUL ear if I don't say so myself. Well I mean my whole body IS beautiful anyways, anyone of you darlings agree hehe?

The next thing I heard was a clash of a sword and an "Ushishishi" followed by a "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII BASTARD"

"Stop wasting time! The faster we get to Vongola headquarters in Italy, the faster we can get the boss back!" Levi's outburst stopped the knives and the swords from making more noise.

"Muu Levi's right, normally I would charge you for making me do this sort of thing… but since this is for the boss…." Mammon's chubby but mysterious (!) voice spoke with its usual hint of boredom.

"Alright darlings I'll be switching my ear piece off now, after all every minute we're speaking, means the more minutes I lose for shopping, Chou now~!" I immediately took off that ugly little ear accessory where it fit smugly into my pocket.

"Yuki-chaaaaaaan now before we go shopping darling, I HAVE TO DRESS YOU UP WITH THE CLOTHES I GOT YOU LAST TIME" I urgently dug into my closet where I found the heaps of bags filled with little toddler clothes I got for my dear.

I picked out a beautiful girly pink dress after all, the sweet heart would be hot from the heat in Japan. Besides the dress looked perfect on her!

"Luss-chan"

"Did….. DID YOU JUST TALK DARLING? OH HOW FABULOUS, YOU KNOW WHAT I AM MAKING SURE YOU GROW INTO A PROPER LADY (and not get influenced too much by the others)" I rattled on "YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN HOW TO READ, SWIM, EVERYTHING!"

I kissed her soft little forehead "I am going to make you ABSOLUTELY perfect my little baby!"

"Ushieshieshieshie"

"**!**" Oh snap didn't see that one coming. "No NO all wrong darling! Oh dear….." How… *face palm* she must have picked it up from Bel-chan…. uhhh moving on…..

I put little Yuki in a stroller I bought 2 days ago and I even put in a little stuffed animal I found lying around!

I passed by this fabulous building let's see I think it was called…. Namimori High school? I am deff going to send Yu-chan there when she's old enough!

"Ex-excuse me s-ir!" A dreary old man with his back drooped down held up a sandwich with a shaking hand "W-will you b-buy o-ne?" Oh poor darling!

"Oh deary me you look like an old gorilla raised on cat food! Yes of course Ill buy one! In fact I'll buy every sandwich you have in stock!" To my surprise the old man took his bag and gave it to me. The bag was labelled 100?

"Sooooooo there's 100…. sandwiches~!" My voice went a little high pitched than usual. The old man just nodded. I awkwardly gave him some money and I was off.

I could hear a cry of happiness as I left "I AM…. I AM GOING TO GET A REAL MEAL TODAY AND NOT FOOD FROM THE GARBAGE!" I think I just did something good? Hehe weird for an assassin but who cares darlings!

"OH. MY. GOD" I screamed out loud. "SALE!" I rushed into the store and got a pile of clothes.

* * *

><p>"Voooooooooooiiiiii now that were going back to Italy, were going to settle back into our old Varia castle there right?"<p>

"Ushishishishi old Varia castle? Why did you peasants move to Japan anyways?"

"Xanxus knew that the tenth was in Japan, even though his "father" hid everything, Xanxus knew," Levi stroked his mustache making him look like an old man. An ugly one…..

"Muu we need to get on an airplane"

"Voooooooooooiiiiii let's just hijack one!" Squalo instructed Levi, Mammon and Bel what to do at the airport.

"ANY BASTARDS LEFT ON THIS FUCKING VEHICLE IS GONNA GET THEIR HEADS FUCKING CHOPPED OFF" Squalo seized the control room while Levi scared off the rest of the passengers.

"Ushishishishi Squ-senpai is going to crash us all to death….." Bel was thrown off his feet when the plane started moving and into the air.

Mammon disappeared, probably into his own illusionary world.

Levi sat down on two seats which barely fit him and he ate salted peanuts.

1 hour later

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you even know where we're going shark!" Levi just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"VOOOIII SHUT UP JUST 5 MORE HOURS"

5 hours later

.

.

.

.

.

"Ushishishishishi the prince has never been to Italy!" The 8 year old looked around with wide eyes analysing everything that interested him.

"Muu the Vongola headquarters is right up ahead"

They entered a large field that had what seemed like a huge maze.

"Voooooooooooiiiiii what the fuck is this? Tsk the Vongola mansion must be somewhere in here!"

**Left**

**Right**

**Up**

**Dead end**

**Down**

**Right**

**Right **

When they stepped into another dead end that had a strange symbol on the wall, they were caught in an illusion.

"This l-level of power, it's too strong! I can't do anything about it so it's all up to you guys now" Mammon bit his lip.

A sound of movement was heard for a brief moment then it disappeared leaving utter silence.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU SHITTY GUARDIANS?" The silence was broken by a loud holler.

"Muu your too loud Superbi Squalo" Mammon's usually expressionless face had a hint of pissed off ness now "Were trying to find the box that contains the Vongola rings, not attract attention"

"Ushishishishi you are all so pathetic" The prince seemed bored again. It was snowing today, and a blizzard broke out.

The snow started to melt into a blue sea of flowing water.

"W-what is this!" Levi's eyes widened as he was drowned by the swallowing water.

"Ushishishishi fat peasant can't swim, how pitiful" Bel leisurely floated on his back and smiled while Levi was screaming his ass off.

Mammon seemed to have fled when he figured that fight would break out.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII COME OUT BASTARD AND FACE ME!" Squalo was standing on the water (like a pro) and sensed hesitation; he quickly drew out his sword

"Scrontro Di Squalo" He slashed the wave of water in front of him and an old man dodged the diagonal slice which could have destroyed him.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're going down!"

* * *

><p>"W-will that be all sir?"<p>

"Yes darling thank you, I don't think I could carry anymore" I held 13 shopping bags with a finger and my other hand was kept free of holding anything. I went out of the perfume store, smelling like oranges 3

"Well it's time to go home, WASN'T THAT FUN YU-CHAN?" I put on my voice that you usually spoke with little kids.

"Bel-chaaaaaaan" Yuki cried out and wouldn't stop.

"Yu-chan don't worry, Bel-chan will be right back before you know it!" Well I **hope **he makes it back alive.

The ninth's guardians are too powerful for them. But….. With the beautiful Varia rings Squ-chan got for us, they might just be able to…

Suddenly the crying stopped and Yuki was covered by this pink smoke. I couldn't feel her in my hands anymore, but instead there was another presence in front of me.

I couldn't see who it was but the smoke began to wear off to reveal a familiar face.

"L-Luss-chan?" In front of me was girl with long green hair and aggressive blue eyes. She….. Could... Could it be-

"Yeah, I am Yuki. From 10 years in the future" She read my shocked expression and she smiled and hugged me before I could say anything else.

* * *

><p>"I am Schnitten Brabanters, the Rain Guardian of the Ninth Generation" The Rain Guardian had scars all over his face. "Squalo Superbi, I see you also hold the rain attribute"<p>

"HELL YEAH AND MY FLAME IS A WHOLE LOT STRONGER THAN YOURS!" Squalo lit up his Varia Ring with a blue flame and he leaped towards Schnitten with a new surge of power.

He dodged it with ease and he punched Squalo right in the stomach with a fist covered in blue flames.

"AAAAAARRGGGG" A yelp of pain came out of Squalo. "BASTARD NOW I AM GOING TO GET SERIOUS!" He grinned with excitement and he went toward the guardian faster, more powerful and with a hell lot more anger.

"_Attacco di Squalo" _The rain guardian was paralyzed now.

"I-I can't move my body! What the hell did you do!"

"Heh Attacco di Squalo is a special move that releases a shockwave and paralyzes the opponent" Squalo takes his sword and slashes Schnitten Brabanters but leaves him alive

"I'll keep you alive so that you can live knowing my rain flames were stronger than yours"

Right after he said that, they were in the maze again, and they left the Rain Guardian on the floor unconscious.

"Voooooooooooiiiiii there's probably more battles with the guardians if we go around the maze, but if we find the Mist Guardian then it'll be a whole lot easier"

"Muu I don't think he will let that happen"

"Damn that Mist Guardian!" Levi crushed his hand into a fist.

"Ushishishishi then we'll just have to defeat them all"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII LETS GO BEAT THE HELL OUTTA THEM ALL AND GET THE FRICKING VONGOLA RINGS"

* * *

><p>"YU-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!" I hugged Yuki back.<p>

"I came back to the past for a reason" She looked stern now.

"What for~?"

"Well-"

A sound of explosion was heard and I went to see what happened.

".god" I couldn't believe what had happened! "Xanxus… Someone took Xanxus that was frozen in the unmeltable ice!"

"This was something I was afraid of, we need to hurry and get him back" I took a good look at Yuki and saw she was wearing our uniform….. Not the current one but the one I was going to make for everyone... she really is from the future.

"Alright lets go find who did this~!"

"I think I know who it was"

"Who?"

"Daemon Spade"

"Of the Primo family~?"

"Yes and its going to be a tough battle to beat him but there are other people on our side" Yuki-chan smiled now and I could hear steps coming towards us.

"Are we too late?" A new voice entered my ear. It was boy with silver octopus hair and he held bombs in his hands

"Gokudera, Daemon has already taken Xanxus, now we will have to fight to prevent the tragedy in the future"

AAAAAH I think I am going to die from all this drama darlings! I am SOOOOOOO going to need a manicure after all this.

"Yeah…." That cutie, Gokudera (I think that was his name) seems sooooo upset~

There were 4 other cute guys with him (okay 3 GOOD LOOKING GUYS one was this…cow?) and one nervous looking girl.

"WERE GOING TO FIGHT TO THE EXTREME"

"Heh heh Lambo-chan is hungry!"

"My god Yu-chan who are these people~?" I eyed the 3 delicious looking men.

"They're the Vongola Tenth Generation Famiglia" Yuki pointed to the octopus haired guy.

"This is Gokudera-kun, the Storm Guardian"

"Yamamoto, Rain Guardian" She pointed to a guy with the CUTEST little smile ever! Hehe.

"Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto's voice filled me with happiness; he seemed like the only one who could keep a smile.

Yuki picked up the cow. "This is Lambo, the lightning guardian believe it or not" The cow was fast asleep.

"Stupid cow…." Gokudera muttered under breath.

"AND I AM RYOHEI SASAGAWA, THE SUN GUARDIAN!"

"OH REALLY DARLING? I HAVE SUN FLAMES TOO~"

"AWESOME TO THE EXTREME" He put his hand into the air and seemed like he was punching it.

"And lastly" Yu-chan pointed to the only girl guardian "This is Chrome"

"…" Woah that girly must be really shy.

"Now that were done with all these introductions, let's go find that bastard Daemon Spade already!" Gokudera grinded his teeth and ran outside.

"*sigh* okay it's time to go" Yuki took her half sword, half gun weapon (so Ill just call it a Gun-Blade) and charged through the door with monstrous eyes with the intent of murder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I WAS BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER only allowed to use it on weekends and I aa usually busy all day on Saturdays, have to do all my homework on Fridays so that leaves only Sunday's….. and I use most of that time to read manga or watch anime to keep me alive XD Haha anyways hope u enjoyed the 4****th**** chapter **

**Question: Whose your favorite Reborn Character? ;) Me: BEL ALL THE WAAAAAY **


End file.
